


Vigil of hope

by Kokua_Aviatrix



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokua_Aviatrix/pseuds/Kokua_Aviatrix
Summary: What happens on Metru Nui while the Toa search for Kokua.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The Turaga watched the boats until the Toa paddled out of sight, then turned to Dume, he nodded as they began walking back to the tunnel entrance.  
"We'll return to the metru and call on the matoran to join us." Dume said quietly, everyone agreed, "It's not going to be easy to tell them." Nokama murmured, as she glanced at him and Vakama, "True, but the time for hiding things from them has past." Dume replied.  
"And I can imagine how Jaller would react." Vakama added smiling, everyone chuckled thinking of the fiery Captain's reaction, then on reaching the cairn to the fallen Toa spent a few minutes in silent contemplation.  
Reaching the entrance, they headed back towards the chute station, discussing who they'd speak with first, halfway there they were met by Pouks, Gaaki and Norik, who bid them good morning before they walked with them for a while.

Pouks was looking up at the sky and blinked curiously, as it paled briefly, then rubbed his eyes before catching up with the others, when Turaga Nuju glanced at him Pouks grinned, "Just seeing things."  
Overhearing that, Gaaki rolled her eyes, as Nokama and Whenua chuckled, unnoticed by them Dume and Vakama glanced at each other, Vakama looking a little anxious.

On reaching the remotest chute station in Po-metru, Norik said he, Gaaki and Pouks would let the other Rahaga know what was going on, watching them as they headed to where the Kikanalo rested, Matau laughed when Nuju whistled and clicked at him.  
"Nope no lick-washing this time." he chuckled, before entering the chute with Nuju close behind him, _"I'll talk-chat with Tamaru, he'll get Vira to aid-help him."_ Matau decided, as he watched Nokama exit the chute and nod to him and the others as they went past.

...

When Dume and Vakama had left the chute and nodded to the remaining Turaga, they made their way towards the main square, "Aodhan, could you find Kapura and tell him we wish to speak with him?" Vakama said, as his and their paths crossed.  
"Of course Turaga, right away." Aodhan replied bowing, then heading off, while they waited for Aodhan and Kapura to join them, Dume looked up at the sky, before glancing at Vakama, "I saw it too." Vakama answered Dume's unspoken question, as they sat on the bench outside Vakama's. After several minutes of quietly talking about how the Toa were faring, Vakama suddenly gazed at his fire-staff as a vision came over him. Turaga Dume watched Vakama closely for several moments, then walked over to Aodhan and Kapura, who were approaching them.

They bowed and listened as Turaga Dume asked both of them to let the other Ta-matoran know that the Toa were looking for Kokua and things were to carry on as usual.  
"We will Turaga Dume." Kapura's deep voice roused Vakama from his trance and he smiled when both matoran looked over to him, before bowing to both Turaga and departing to do what they'd been asked.  
"What did you see, brother?" Dume gently enquired as he led Vakama into his home, sat him down and got him a drink, then sat nearby to listen.

For several minutes Vakama said nothing as he tried to make sense of what he'd seen, "Twilight at midday, a silver Mahiki and feathers." Vakama murmured, then glanced at Dume, whom blinked at his younger brother puzzled, "Somehow they're connected, but I can't make any sense of how."  
Turaga Dume thought for a while, letting Vakama finish his drink, then suggested that they should go to the coliseum, "The others will head there soon. Maybe they will have some ideas about it." Vakama nodded in agreement and set the beaker down.

xXx

Turaga Nuju nodded politely to Talvi as he walked through the chute station, then headed towards the knowledge tower that Kopeke was putting the finishing touches to.  
"Good morning, Nuju." Kualus commented, as they met up, when he was halfway to his destination, "Are the Toa still searching for Kokua?" Kualus asked, walking beside Nuju, who nodded and explained what the Turaga had talked about and decided to do, when Nuju finished, Kualus nodded and they walked to the knowledge tower in companionable silence.

When they reached the tower Kopeke was helping with, Kualus asked the nearest matoran if he could tell Kopeke that Turaga Nuju wanted a word, Luhi bowed and began heading up the scaffold towards Kopeke, who was finishing off an ice sculpture of the Bionicle symbol.

While they waited, Kualus glanced at Nuju, "I saw something strange earlier. The sky seemed to lose all colour for a second or two."  
 _"Strange indeed."_ Nuju replied frowning, before nodding to Luhi and Kopeke, who'd scrambled down to see how he could be of assistance to Turaga Nuju,  
"I will, Turaga." Kopeke said, bowing to him and Kualus, when Nuju had finished explaining where the Toa had gone.

Both then watched, as Luhi walked with Kopeke, as he went to do as Turaga Nuju had asked, "Do the other Rahaga know?" Kualus enquired, as they headed over to the chute station to get the chute that ran past the coliseum, _"Norik said that he, Gaaki and Pouks would tell them,"_ Nuju commented, before glancing at Kualus, _"Coming?"_ he asked a slight smile crossing his mask, Kualus grinned, "Of course." and they entered the chute heading for the coliseum.

xXx  
  
Travelling through the chute, Nokama wasn't surprise to see Dume and Vakama just ahead of her and Nixie, when they exited the chute Dume, Vakama and Whenua were talking intently with Kualus and Nuju.  
Quickly Nokama joined them to listen, while Nixie stood close by absently twisting her bag strap, a short while after, Turaga Matau and Onewa arrived and nodded to Nixie before catching up with what the other Turaga were talking about.  
"You can tell us what you and Suna witnessed at the Great Temple when we reach the tower." Turaga Dume said to Nixie, as the rest of the Turaga began walking towards the coliseum, she nodded quietly, falling into step beside him and Nokama, listening as they talked about where they'd parted from the Toa and Nixie'' friends.  
On reaching the coliseum, everyone smiled to see the rest of the Rahaga were sitting on a bench waiting for them.  
  
Walking through the entrance hall Nixie quietly talked with Gaaki, while they let the Turaga go on ahead, "I think we'd better let them talk for a while." Norik commented, as everyone walked across the kolhii arena.  
The other Rahaga agreed, while Nixie watched as the Turaga reached the tower, before glancing over to where she and the Rahaga were, Turaga Dume nodded.  
"We'll not be long." he said as the others entered the tower.

Several moments later those who were waiting heard a strange noise which got slightly louder as it approached the door.  
"What is that?" Bomonga commented glancing at Nixie, who was looking surprised, "It sounds like...." before she could finish, Nixie found herself flat on her back, getting her mask enthusiastically washed by a dark gold/black rahi.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Turaga entered the tower and made their way to the conference room, first Whenua then the others heard a strange noise coming from the room, _"That sounds familiar."_ Nuju clicked, as they drew closer.  
Entering the conference room, everyone chuckled in surprise, as Wotzit opened his eyes and started wagging his tail. Jumping off the couch, Wotzit bounced over to them and nudged Nuju's hand before 'saying hello' to the others.  
When they'd finished, Onewa 'told' Wotzit that there were more friends outside, who'd be happy to play with him, barking excitedly, Wotzit bounced after Onewa who led him to the door, then charged off towards the kolhii arena.  
"I wonder how long he's been here." Vakama commented, as they sat around the table and began discussing what Pouks, Nixie and Suna had seen and Vakama's latest vision.

xXx

"Wotzit, get off you kolhii head!" Nixie laughed, pushing at him as the Rahaga chuckled, managing to fend him off long enough Nixie took out one of the seaweed balls she amused herself with by juggling and chucked it across the arena.  
As Wotzit shot after it, Nixie stood up and watched as Wotzit finally caught the ball and came racing back, "Wow, he's just as Anuenue said." Iruini laughed when the ball got dropped before him.  
After everyone had helped tire Wotzit out and he was laying in the shade beside Gaaki and Kualus, Turaga Nokama appeared at the tower doorway and beckoned to Nixie, picking up her bag, Nixie hurried over to where Nokama waited, looking vaguely anxious about something.

Turaga Nokama watched Nixie approaching and sighed, "We know the matoran have grown in strength and courage, but will it be enough to cope with what may lie ahead?" she wondered, as Nixie bowed and fell into step beside her.  
Silently they entered the conference room and moved to the empty chairs, "Nixie, would you tell us what you and Suna observe-watched last night." Matau asked after she'd taken out the sheaf of sheets, nodding quietly Nixie put the sheets down and stood up.

"We were finishing mapping the eastern part of the sky, when Suna commented that it must be clouding over, so I finished what I was writing and watched with her. The faintest stars on the horizon seemed to be vanishing as we watched."

Pausing for a sip of water, Nixie glanced around troubled by the worried looks the Turaga gave each other, "After several minutes the patch of sky didn't change, but we didn't see any clouds appearing and the wind was fairly brisk last night. Suna and I were still trying to work out what it could mean when Turaga Nokama joined us." Nixie suddenly yawned, as the nights activities caught up with her.  
"Have you slept at all?" Dume asked, worry sharpening his voice, "Not really, I told Suna to rest while I kept working but she wouldn't. This seemed important, Turaga." Nixie murmured, blushing slightly.  
"Rest on one of the couches, we'll wake you later." Vakama smiled reassuringly at her, as Nixie blinked sleepily she nodded, made her way over to the nearest couch, falling asleep as soon as her head touched the cushion.

Nuju picked up the sheaf of notes Nixie had place on the table and quickly read through them before passing them to Onewa, while the notes were passed around, those who'd read them quietly discussed what Nixie and Suna had recorded.

...

"It's as we fear-dreaded," Matau's voice reached Nixie, as the green flecked yellow butterfly, which had flown in unseen, tickled her mask waking Nixie up, "The Great Spirit is dying."  
Shocked, Nixie didn't move, just watched the butterfly as its wing colours changed to white with blue sparks, the colours slightly dimmed. Turaga Dume glanced over to where Nixie watched from where she lay on the couch, smiled sadly and turned back to the others.  
"Come and join us, Nixie," he gently said, when she sat up blushing deeply, the butterfly moving to sit on her shoulder, "It's alright." he added, as she rejoined the Turaga around the table. Nixie nodded, still too shocked to reply and listened as the Turaga discussed how best to try and break the distressing news to the matoran without causing mass panic.

...

As the afternoon sunlight shone into the conference room, the Turaga were still no closer to figuring out how to let the rest of the matoran know.  
"One thing is for certain, more signs will appear showing that Mata Nui is weakening." Whenua murmured, as they looked worriedly at each other, Nokama glanced over to where Nixie sat, she still looked pale but more composed than when she'd rejoined them.  
"Should I let Suna know? She's going to be working with me tonight." Nixie wondered, glancing around at the Turaga, Nokama whispered something to Vakama who nodded before she replied, "I think you should let Suna know that I've insisted you both get some rest tonight, seeing as you were both up all last night."

"And seeing as you are still in shock, I think we should ask Gaaki if she's going to Ga-metru." Onewa gently added, as Nixie suddenly shivered, "Also we need someone to care-watch Wotzit." Matau chuckled softly, as he patted Nixie's shoulder.  
A stunned whistle of surprise suddenly came from Nuju, who quickly told them what he'd just thought, "It's possible that is why Kokua vanished when the butterfly flock surrounded her." Dume murmured, after several minutes passed and the Turaga glanced at each other, hope in their eyes.  
Nixie glanced around puzzled, having only caught part of what Turaga Nuju had said, seeing her confusion Vakama led Nixie over to the couch and told her to sit beside him, while he talked about what Nuju had realized, Nokama went to speak with Gaaki, Matau, Dume and Onewa went with her.

"How much did you catch of what Nuju said?" Turaga Vakama asked Nixie, as she sat beside him, "That where the Toa are searching for Kokua, there might be something to save the Great Spirit." Nixie replied after a few moments passed, then she glanced at Turaga Vakama as he watched her.  
"Yes, there is still bright-hope." Matau commented, as he returned and sat the other side of Nixie, passing her and Vakama the beakers he carried.

Quietly sipping the drink Nixie hoped that the Toa would find Kokua and what ever it was that could help Mata Nui, suddenly she was jolted from her thoughts as were Turaga Matau, Dume and Onewa who'd just re-entered the room, when the beaker Vakama held dropped with a clatter.  
"Brother?" Matau murmured concerned, as Nixie quickly picked up the pieces of broken beaker, the others drew closer, waiting for Vakama to emerge from the vision, while Onewa went to tell Nokama.

As Nokama left the tower and went over to where Iruini, Gaaki and Bomonga were taking turns keeping Wotzit amused, "Kualus, Norik and Pouks went to see how the matoran are." Bomonga explained, as Wotzit rubbed his head happily against Nokama's shoulder before sitting beside her.  
Turaga Nokama smiled, "Good idea. Gaaki are you going anywhere near Ga-metru at all?"  
"Yes, I'm meeting Pelagia and we're going to see how the dermis turtles are doing." Gaaki replied, chuckling at the thought of trying to count the gentle elusive rahi, then agreed to pass Nokama's message onto Suna, as they walked over to the arena exit.  
When Nokama rejoined Iruini and Bomonga she was about to tell them what the Turaga had been discussing, when Onewa was spotted by Wotzit, who bounced over to him, "You'd better come sister, Vakama's having another vision." Onewa said when he reached them.

xXx

_Images flashed across Vakama's mind, swifter than he'd known to happen before, suddenly all the images vanished as if mist covered them, then a line of writing appeared. 'A destiny has been changed.' as Vakama read this, he felt his eyes growing heavy and closed them._

xXx

Those watching him patiently, were surprise when Vakama's eyes closed as he slumped back into the cushions, dropping his fire-staff, swiftly Nuju caught it, then watched as Matau, Whenua and Dume carefully made Vakama comfortable before placing his staff beside him.  
"We'd better let him rest." Dume commented, as they were joined by Nokama and Onewa, who listened intently while Matau told them what had occurred, "Someone should wait nearby." Nixie murmured, then blushed as Turaga Dume glanced around.

He then looked at the other Turaga who nodded, before turning back to Nixie, "We'd like you to keep an eye on Wotzit and wait here while we speak with the other matoran."  
"Of course, Turaga." Nixie responded bowing low, her hands still full of broken beaker.  
While she went to dispose of the beaker, Matau stayed with Vakama and the others went to speak with Iruini and Bomonga, when Nixie returned to the conference room, she saw that Onewa had brought Wotzit with him.  
Wotzit was lying beside the couch where Vakama lay, "I've told Wotzit to help you watch over Vakama." Turaga Onewa explained as Nixie joined them, then smiled as Matau commented that she could raid the kitchen as long as any mess was tidy-cleared up after.

"We'll return-come back tomorrow." Turaga Matau added, patting Nixie's shoulder reassuringly before he and Onewa left the conference room, moving over to the windows, Nixie waved to the Turaga and Rahaga when they glanced back, they raised their hands before walking towards the exit.  
When the Turaga and Rahaga had left Nixie watched the crystal orb for a while as late afternoon crept towards evening, then turned to see how Turaga Vakama was doing.

Wotzit had sat up and was brushing the floor with his tail, as Vakama's eyes flickered and slowly opened, Nixie quietly filled a beaker with water and waited for Vakama to sit up before offering it to him.  
"Where have the others gone?" Vakama asked after he'd emptied the beaker twice, then listened while Nixie explained and Wotzit jumped onto the couch and rested his head on Vakama's lap.

Stroking Wotzit's head, Vakama thought about the strangeness of the vision, as Nixie sat nearby wondering if she should give Turaga Vakama a little privacy, before she could move though he'd smiled and asked her to get them all something to eat.  
When Nixie left, Wotzit watched as Turaga Vakama slowly walked over to the windows and stood there watching the crystal orb for several minutes, _"It too has dimmed."_ he thought as he returned to sit with Wotzit.  
"A destiny has been changed." Vakama murmured under his breath, as Nixie returned with a tray containing four bowls, three with fruit, a large jug of water and two beakers, after they'd eaten, Turaga Vakama showed Nixie where she could rest then nodded, understanding why when she asked if they could go up to the observation platform.


	3. Chapter 3

Onewa was met at the main Po-metru chute station by Hafu, who handed him a note, "Rahaga Pouks asked me to give you this, Turaga." as they headed towards Onewa's home, Hafu told him that he'd explained to the others what Turaga Onewa had asked him to.  
"And how did they take the news?" Onewa asked quietly, pausing to read the note, "Quietly and calmly, one or two were a bit concerned and are hoping to have a word with you." Hafu replied, watching Turaga Onewa put the note away before turning back towards the chute station.  
"Let those who are worried know I will speak with them later. Pouks wants me to meet him." Onewa explained, as they headed into the station and went over to the chute he and the other Turaga had come back on earlier. "Right away, Turaga." Hafu replied as Onewa entered the chute, then hurried to reassure his friends.

Travelling back to where Pouks said he'd meet him, Onewa wondered how Vakama was doing, then smiled, _"Nixie'll watch over him."_ Onewa thought, when he reached the remotest chute station and headed over to where Pouks waited.  
"I'm glad you came, on our way to where the Kikanalo rest we suddenly felt like we were standing in the middle of a lightening storm, yet the sky was clear." Pouks explained, as they walked to where the Kikanalo stood watching their approach patiently, "When Norik, Gaaki and I reached them, the herd were milling around puzzled. It turned out they had also sensed the strange phenomena." Pouks added, as the Kikanalo matriarch crouched to let them mount, before she called to the herd and headed north.

...

The suns were nearly touching the horizon when the Kikanalo came to a halt near where Keetongu's cavern was, while Onewa thanked the Kikanalo, Pouks made his way towards the cavern, the herd rumbled quietly as they settled and watched Turaga Onewa as he caught up with Pouks.  
On entering the cavern Pouks called out softly to alert Keetongu that he had visitors, then waited until Keetongu replied.  
"Have a seat." Keetongu rumbled, gesturing to the log seat before turning back to finish heaping moss into a pile. When he'd finished Keetongu sat beside Onewa and asked why things felt wrong, by the time Onewa had finished explaining, night had settled over Metru Nui, and Pouks had sorted out something to eat.

Settling down on his bed Keetongu quietly ate while he thought about the news Onewa had told him, then glanced at the Turaga and Rahaga as they finished eating then watched the small fire.  
Raising himself up from his bed, Keetongu collected the bowls and went to put them away, returning several minutes later with a canister, "Give this to Vakama, when the time comes he will know what to do." Keetongu commented handing it to Onewa. Surprised the Turaga of Stone nodded, then placed it beside his staff.  
Keetongu nodded, then settled back on his bed, as the fire burnt lower Pouks and Onewa settled, Keetongu softly muttered something in his own tongue and watched as they fell asleep.  
Feeling extremely tired Keetongu curled up in the moss of his bed and drifted into sleep.

xXx

While Turaga Whenua talked quietly with Bomonga in his home, they were surprise to hear excited chatter followed by someone knocking on the door, "Turaga, I know it's late, but we think you should see this." Onepu said as he and Taipu caught their breath.  
After the matoran had regained their breath, they took Whenua and Bomonga over to the archives, on entering they led them over to where the carving of Sherrie and Wotzit stood, while Taipu explained.  
"I was just finishing putting some artefacts away, when a flash of light caught my attention. When I came through I saw this." Taipu gestured at the carving, moving closer to look Whenua murmured in amazement.

Hanging around 'Sherrie's' neck was the glass pendant she'd worn before her transformation, "What does it mean?" Onepu wondered, while Turaga Whenua asked Taipu to remove the pendant and pass it to him.  
"I'm not too sure yet. When everyone returns I'll give it to Anuenue." Whenua commented then smiled at Taipu and Onepu's grins of delight, leaving the archives everyone headed off to rest, the matoran chatting about what Whenua'd said, he quickly glanced up at the sky before stifling a sigh, as he and Bomonga entered his home.  
"I'd better explain what's happening to them tomorrow." Whenua said quietly, as he and Bomonga settled down to rest, "A good idea, it might be a little easier." Bomonga murmured, watching his friend, as he brushed his hand over the lightstone, dimming it.

xXx

In Le-metru, Turaga Matau listened calmly, as Vira told him how the gukko birds were less raucous than normal, then he told Vira and Tamaru to get some rest and he'd explain in the morning.

Kopeke and Luhi greeted Turaga Nuju, then walked with him to his home, listening quietly as he told them what was happening, then asked them when morning came to ask the other Ko-matoran to assemble so that he could enlighten them.  
"Yes, Turaga." Kopeke responded, brushing something from his eye, before bowing and following Luhi, "Come and rest, old friend." Kualus commented gently, as Nuju watched the matoran until they were out of sight.  
Letting Kualus lead him into his home, Nuju couldn't help but wonder if he'd done the right thing or if he should have thought about it some more.

xXx

Reaching the station at Ga-metru, Nokama was met by Gaaki and Pelagia, who looked worried about something, "How did the dermis turtle count go?" she asked, surprised that they were waiting for her, Pelagia sighed, "There was no sign of them whatsoever, not even the tiny signs they leave when at ease."  
Then she added sadly, "It was like they'd vanished completely." Gaaki patted Pelagia's shoulder comfortingly, "Get some rest, we'll look again later." she murmured reassuringly, Pelagia nodded, bowed to her and Nokama then headed to her home.  
Neither Gaaki or Nokama spoke until they'd reached Nokama's home and after eating settled down to rest, "Is this another sign?" Gaaki whispered, glancing anxiously at Nokama "I fear it might be." her uneasy reply just reached Gaaki, as Nokama shivered.

xXx

Following Turaga Vakama up to the observation platform, Nixie found her hands were trembling and she felt nervous about what they would see, "Wotzit, stop trying to stand on me." she muttered softly as he nudged her gently, Vakama glanced over his shoulder as he switched to his Rau and smiled.  
"He seeks to reassure you." Turaga Vakama commented, switching back to his Huna, as they reached the platform  
.  
For several minutes Nixie watched the eastern part of the sky, then murmured anxiously, "More of the fainter stars have vanished."  
"Come and try to get some rest." Vakama replied gently, as they left the platform and returned to the ground floor, Wotzit close behind them, looking at Nixie's pale mask, Vakama insisted that she share the Turagas' sleeping quarters, then watched her until she fell asleep, Wotzit curled close beside her.

xXx

As night passed on Metru Nui, the Turaga and Rahaga rested as best they could and eventually managed to get some sleep.  
Deep in the former Dark Hunters prison, Makuta's spirit sensed that his Brother's spirit was weakening and though unable to move from where he was, smiled maliciously, then concentrated on the one tenuous link he still had with the outside.

Several minutes later his contact awoke with a start and listened to what Makuta wanted him to do.  
When he'd finished, Makuta chuckled silently and waited to see what would happen, _"This'll be interesting."_ the malevolent spirit thought, watching as the light sparks of his prison gave a slight flicker.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of urgent knocking roused Vakama from a troubled dream and he was joined by Wotzit as he headed towards the main entrance of the tower.  
"Oh Turaga! Can you come to Po-metru? Someone has spread a rumour that the Toa have vanished forever and that when the suns fail, the Turaga will desert the matoran, leaving them to die!" Hafu gasped, his lungs heaving as he leaned against the door frame  
"Is it just Po-metru?" Turaga Vakama asked, while he aided Hafu over to a seat, Wotzit looked puzzled then wandered outside, "Travelling through the chute it didn't look like the panic had spread. But last night Turaga Onewa went to find out why Rahaga Pouks wanted to see him and hasn't returned yet." Hafu explained, as his breathing slowed to normal and Nixie joined them.

When Hafu recovered, they left the coliseum and made their way to the chute station, meeting Turaga Nuju, Nokama and Rahaga Kualus on the way.  
Listening as Vakama told them what was happening in Po-metru, Nuju muttered angrily, surprising all with his comments, "I hope it doesn't come to that, brother." Nokama murmured quietly, then nodded as Vakama added, "This time he's gone too far."

"Those infected kolhii balls were a prank compared to this." Nokama replied coldly, drawing an agreeing whistle from Nuju, "Will you and Nixie keep an eye on Wotzit and explain what is happening to our brothers when they come?" Vakama asked Hafu, as they reached the chute station, "Of course, Turaga." both matoran replied, bowing.

xXx

Standing on the bench where he'd shouted out what he'd been instructed to tell the other Po-matoran, Ahkmou chuckled as they murmured anxiously, then several began to panic which started to spread.  
"Then why did Hafu tell us the Toa would return?" someone cried out, but this question was drowned by the growing commotion as the matoran jostled and pushed each other as the fear spread, several fell and were unable to get up.  
Suddenly one of those who were trying to help the fallen, glanced up and pointed, it was too noisy to speak, but his gesture was noticed by the nearest matoran who looked to where the first was gesturing.

Slowly more and more matoran turned to where the first was pointing and the noise died away, Ahkmou was left in clear sight of the arriving Turaga.  
"Help the injured!" Vakama instructed, switching back to his Huna as he reached the ground, along with Nuju, Nokama and Kualus, before turning to where Ahkmou still stood on the bench, glaring defiantly at them.

"Come to lie to us, Turaga." he snarked, as they reached and stood around him forming a square, Vakama shook his head, "No Ahkmou, we may have kept things from the matoran, but we have never lied."  
"We will wait for Onewa to return before telling you what is happening." Nokama's voice rang out over the square, reassuring the rest of the Po-matoran, who began aiding their hurt friends, when Ahkmou made a bid for freedom, Nuju activated his Matatu, suspending Ahkmou in mid-air.

xXx

Onewa woke to find Keetongu watching him, while Pouks was hurriedly packing some dried fruit in a bag, "Trouble in Po-metru." Keetongu commented when they left his cavern and greeted the Kikanalo herd.  
"Thank you for this, I'll make sure Vakama receives it." Onewa replied, holding up the canister, after Keetongu had lifted both him and Pouks onto the matriarch's back then nodded.

The journey back to the remote chute station was quiet, until Onewa asked how Keetongu knew about what was occurring in the built up area of Po-metru, "We had an early morning visit from Wanimua, he saw what was happening as he flew from Ga-metru." Pouks replied as the herd reached the chute station and the matriarch let them dismount, "Thank you and take care." Pouks and Onewa said as the herd moved away and she rumbled softly _*Stay safe wise ones*_

xXx

Exiting the chute, they were met by Turaga Dume who swiftly explained what had occurred, "This is madness, we'd never leave them willingly." Onewa replied, shocked and angered by Ahkmou's actions.  
On reaching the main square of Po-metru, Turaga Onewa carefully checked the matoran hurt by the crush before turning to where Nuju stood concentrating on keeping Ahkmou in mid-air.  
Joining his icy brother, Onewa then faced the assembled worried matoran, who were murmuring anxiously, "We didn't say anything yesterday, as we were hoping what we'd seen was our eyes playing tricks on us." Turaga Onewa said quietly, as the matoran hushed to hear him speak, then he explained what was happening and why.

By the time Onewa had finished speaking it was nearly midday and he, Vakama, Nokama, Nuju, Kualus and Pouks had been joined by the rest of the Turaga and Hafu, who glared at Ahkmou before going to see how his friends had fared in the turmoil.  
The rest of the Po-matoran quietly talked amongst themselves, many flushing angrily at how easily Ahkmou had goaded them, hearing the angry murmurs, Turaga Dume climbed onto the bench Ahkmou had used and raised his staff to catch their attention.  
"We understand how angry you all are, and so you don't stoop to his level, we will take Ahkmou with us." the matoran glanced at each other, then Tirari stepped forward, "What will happen then, Turaga?" he asked, rubbing his splinted arm.

"We will make sure that he's unable to cause-make any more hurt-harm." Matau said, switching to his Matatu so that Nuju could have a break, Ahkmou tried to say something derisive, but Onewa activated his Komau and ordered Ahkmou to stay quiet.  
Then the matoran after discussing what the Turaga had explained, bowed to them before helping their friends to their homes to rest.  
Hafu returned with Tanami and Olcas and listened as Turaga Onewa asked if he, Tanami and Olcas would keep everyone calm, "It'll take a day or so for things to settle." he commented drily as they agreed.  
Then when Hafu, Tanami and Olcas bowed and departed to do what he'd asked, Onewa turned his attention to Ahkmou with an expression more fitting to Nuju at his angriest on his mask.

"So how do we get him to the coliseum?" Whenua mused, then glanced at Kualus and Pouks as they chuckled drily, "We'll get him there." Kualus commented, catching hold of Ahkmou's left arm, as Matau lowered him to the ground, and held tight, while Pouks took his right.  
Matau switched back to his Mahiki as the Rahaga then headed towards the coliseum, Ahkmou hanging between them, when they were out of sight, Turaga Onewa sat heavily on the bench and sighed as his anger drained away. Silently the others gathered to reassure him.

"You'd better stay here for a while, brother. We'll see to Ahkmou." Vakama said after several minutes passed, Onewa nodded, as Whenua, Nuju and Matau tapped fists with him, then started back to the coliseum, "I'll join you later." Onewa quietly replied before heading in the direction Hafu and Olcas had taken.

Dume, Vakama and Nokama watched Onewa until he was out of sight, then returned to the chute station and took the chute to the coliseum.  
Walking through the main square, Onewa paused and carefully picked up the remains of a delicately carved butterfly then glanced up as Rahal re-entered the square, "Who carved this?" Turaga Onewa asked as Rahal joined him and they went to check on the injured matoran.

"Kela'd been asking if I'd show her how to carve," Rahal mumbled, turning crimson, "It was her first good piece too." he added, gently wrapping the pieces in a bit of torn flag.  
"I'd like to meet your talented friend." Onewa commented, tactfully inspecting the damage caused by the panic and ignoring Rahal's embarrassment, Rahal nodded and led Turaga Onewa to where he lived and a couple of his friends had taken Kela to rest.

xXx

When Turaga Dume and the others entered the kolhii arena, they found Ahkmou laying tightly bound in the centre of the arena, on closer inspection they realized that one of Nixie's juggling balls was stuffed in his mouth and he looked dishevelled.  
As they reached the tower entrance Norik, Kualus and Pouks met them, Kualus holding a compress to his left eye, "What happened?" Dume enquired as they headed back inside and joined the other Rahaga, Nixie whom looked livid and Wotzit who was peering curiously at the green flecked yellow butterfly perched on the window ledge.  
"That pile of maha droppings punched Rahaga Kualus." Nixie muttered, then blushed as Vakama glanced at her, he then chuckled, "And I'm guess you decided silence is priceless."

Nixie giggled, "Yes, he was being disrespectful to you and the Toa." she then sniggered, "I used the ball Wotzit had been playing with."  
"Yuck, it'll be soggy-wet!" Matau commented as everyone began chuckling, before they sat to eat.

As afternoon shifted to evening Pouks and Iruini went to see how Onewa was doing and returned to let everyone know he was still reassuring the Po-matoran, "So where are we going to keep Ahkmou until the Toa return?" Bomonga was first to ask, as the light began to fade.  
While Pouks and Iruini went to bring Ahkmou into the tower, the Turaga quietly thought for several minutes, then put forward some suggestions, the one that got most approval was taking him over to the Great Temple and making sure he didn't talk to any of the matoran.

"If we do it tonight while Ga-metru is asleep, then take shifts watching him that should do it." Norik commented, then looked at Nokama as she stood up, nodding in agreement.  
"We'd better pick one of the unused rooms, it would trouble the matoran who work there to find us preventing them doing their duties." she added, everyone nodded as Pouks and Iruini rejoined them, "Well he's awake." Pouks commented, as they listened to what everyone had worked out, then Iruini chuckled dryly, "If looks could kill, we'd be in the depths of Karzahni."  
"We had better start over to Ga-metru." Dume said after watching the fading light for several minutes, the others agreed and while they left the conference room, Nixie asked if they should take Wotzit, as he'd been a bit restless and had spent most of the day looking for everyone.

"No problem." Gaaki and Kualus said, as Wotzit bounced alongside them before he went over to sniff at Ahkmou, who tried to shove Wotzit away only to fall off the bench he'd been placed on.  
Silently Bomonga and Norik hoisted him up and carried him outside, while Nokama 'spoke' with Wotzit and explained what was going to happen, barking excitedly Wotzit bounced over to Gaaki and nudged her hand.  
"Right we'll meet you at the Great Temple and work out where to keep Ahkmou." Norik said as everyone walked across the arena towards the exit, Gaaki and Iruini then carefully caught hold of Wotzit then started towards Ga-metru, following Norik and Bomonga, while Pouks and Kualus went with the Turaga and Nixie to the chute station.

xXx

Reaching the main chute station at Ga-metru, the Turaga, Kualus, Pouks and Nixie were met by Kai and Pelagia, who listened as Nokama explained why everyone had come, "After all that's happened, you'd think he'd learnt." Kai murmured annoyed, while they walked towards the main square.  
On the way there, the matoran who were still awake bowed quietly to the Turaga as they passed before retiring to their homes, when they reached the square, Turaga Nokama asked Nixie to take Wotzit over to where Pewku rested, then insisted that she rested too.  
Stifling a yawn, Nixie agreed and led Wotzit towards her home, Kai and Pelagia going with them, "Worry-hurt but strong-brave." Matau commented softly as they watched Nixie, Kai, Pelagia and Wotzit heading down a side street.

Walking towards the street that led to the park before the causeway to the Great Temple, Vakama told the others about the vision which had rendered him unconscious.  
"Well we learnt long ago that our destinies are not set in stone." Whenua commented, as the causeway came into sight, Pouks smiled then glanced towards the Great Temple, "We'll join Norik and Bomonga, I think they might need some help."  
"Alright, see you shortly." Dume agreed, then watched as the Rahaga went ahead, Nuju said something to Vakama as they reached the causeway and began to cross to the Great Temple.

Halfway across, Matau and Nokama saw someone curled up on one of the benches sleeping, several covered sheets laying scattered on the ground beside the bench where Suna rested.

"Suna, you can't sleep here, it'll make you stiff." Nokama commented softly, as she gently roused the sleeping matoran, while Dume murmured they would carry on to the Great Temple, "Mmmm.... Oh my, what time is it?" Suna muttered, as she sat up rubbing her eyes, then still half asleep blinked curiously at Turaga Nokama and Matau.  
"It's the middle of the night, Suna." Nokama quietly explained, "Nixie will be think-wondering where you are." Matau added smiling gently as he put the sheets in Suna's bag.  
When Suna stifled a yawn that started from her feet, Matau offered to escort Suna back to her home, "Alright brother, I'll explain what's going on." Nokama smiled, as Suna tripped only to be supported by Matau, who began leading the sleepy matoran back over the causeway.

Nokama quickly looked at Suna's work before replacing it back in her bag and headed to the Great Temple, on catching up with the others, she explained what Matau was doing.  
The Turaga nodded, as Ahkmou struggled, trying to break free from the hold Norik, Bomonga, Kualus and Iruini had on him, "I hope it's somewhere sound proof." Kualus muttered, glancing at Turaga Vakama as everyone entered the Temple and started down to the main chamber.  
"I'm betting Ahonui would know a good room." Whenua smiled briefly, then listened as Vakama told them where the room was, "Ahonui once told me that he went there as he found it peaceful." he said, leading them down a short passage which branched off into several more.  
Pushing open the door into a fairly large room which had several slit windows looking eastwards, it was fairly bare except for several benches and blankets, but everyone could sense that the atmosphere there was peaceful.

Reaching Rahal's home, Onewa quietly talked with the matoran who'd helped carry Kela there while Rahal went to see how she was, "You can come in now, Turaga." Rahal murmured, as he came to the door, the matoran Onewa was talking with, bowed to him then went to rest.  
Following Rahal, Turaga Onewa wasn't too surprised to see a small carving of a Ga-matoran sitting on the table of the main room, they entered Rahal's bedroom and went over to where a pale looking Ga-matoran was propped up against several pillows.  
She kept glancing quietly at the broken carving, running her fingers over it, "How are you feeling, Kela?" Turaga Onewa gently asked, as she looked up at him before trying to get up, only to slump back, gasping in pain.

"Not too good, Turaga." Kela replied softly as Rahal helped her get comfortable again, "My leg got broken." she added, glancing sadly at the ruined carving while a tear slid down her mask.  
"Turaga, could you tell Kela what is happening, she got knocked out too." Rahal whispered before he went to get them something to eat, Onewa nodded and carefully sat on the bed to explain what was happening.

When Rahal returned later, baring a tray with enough for all three, Kela was drying her eyes while Turaga Onewa quietly reassured her, "But what if the Toa don't find it in time?" Kela whispered, Onewa looked at her sorrowfully, "I've no idea," he admitted.  
"But we will _not_ abandon you!" he then added emphatically, before accepting the bowl and beaker Rahal passed to him, both matoran nodded, still too unsettled to say any more and everyone silently had supper, when they'd finished, Turaga Onewa said he'd return to his home.

"You're welcomed to stay the night, Turaga." Rahal said, putting the empty bowls away, Onewa smiled, "That's most kind, but I think you and Kela should have some peace and quiet." he replied, hiding his weariness, Rahal bowed, then insisted on walking back with the Turaga, Onewa nodded, thinking about the days’ events.

On the way back Turaga Onewa and Rahal were joined by several matoran, who formed a guard around them, Hafu nodded to Rahal, understanding why he'd offered to accompany their Turaga back to his home.  
On reaching Turaga Onewa's he asked Rahal to come in for several moments, curious Rahal followed Onewa inside, while Hafu and the others waited for Rahal they quietly chatted.

Heading into the main room, Onewa went over to some shelves and after a few minutes searching lifted down a small canister, "This is a mild sleeping draught. Kela will be too sore to sleep easily and this will help."  
"Thank you, Turaga." Rahal bowed deeply, then rejoined his friends, listening as they left still softly chatting, Onewa sighed deeply, then went to rest.

When Rahal and Hafu reached his home, the others wished them good night before heading for their homes, Hafu then asked Rahal if he'd need any help, "No, thanks anyway," Rahal grinned as Hafu chuckled, "Well if Kela wants anything to keep her amused. I've got some offcuts of stone not doing much." "I'll let her know." Rahal replied, as Hafu headed to his home.  
Hurrying to Kela's side, Rahal explained about what Turaga Onewa had given him, before pouring some of the draught into a beaker, "It smells like freshly cut harakeke." Kela murmured before she drank, then placed the beaker down and yawned before laying back. Once she'd fallen asleep Rahal wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and settled in the chair nearby.

xXx

"We'll take first watch." Norik said as Kualus and Bomonga agreed, watching cautiously as Matau and Nuju carefully untied Ahkmou, while Gaaki, Iruini, Vakama and Whenua blocked the door.  
"We'll relieve you at dawn." Gaaki commented, as Ahkmou spat the ball out and tried to shove Matau away from him, failing that, he attempted to do the same to Nuju.  
Turaga Nuju tutted in disapproval then rapped Ahkmou's knuckles hard with his ice-pick. After several tries to get out of the room, Ahkmou retreated to the corner by the windows and sat down, watching the Turaga and Rahaga.  
"Be careful, brothers." Gaaki whispered, as those not on duty left the room and returned to the main chamber, Norik nodded, as he Kualus and Bomonga made sure Ahkmou didn't move, "We will." Norik winked at her, while Kualus and Bomonga moved to sit closer to Ahkmou.

Returning to the main chamber they met Matau as he reached there and paused to let him know what was happening, as Dume explained no-one noticed a glowing silver mist forming around the Toa Suva before moving to surround them.  
Sitting down Nokama blinked tiredly as the others did likewise, then as the mist deepened in colour, everyone there slipped into sleep and the mist slowly vanished.  
As the night steadily turned towards dawn, sitting on the roof of her home, Nixie stifled a yawn as she carefully made charts of which stars had disappeared, knowing she should rest, but too keyed up to sleep.  
Eventually she climbed back down and placed the filled sheets on the table before staggering through to her bed and collapsing on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Wanimua stirred, awoke and quietly preened as dawn slowly coloured the sky, then flew up to the top of the Great Temple, landing beside the butterfly flock, he chirped softly as they began to stir, curious as to why their colours were paler than usual.  
While the butterflies warmed up in the early morning light, Wanimua glanced into the Great Temple through the skylight, then fluttered inside to see why the Turaga and Rahaga were sleeping on the floor.  
As he landed and went over to Nokama, the butterflies, their colours still pale, streamed into the main chamber and settled on the Toa Suva.  
After peering closely at the sleeping Turaga and Rahaga, Wanimua began singing, watching as they started waking and sitting up.

Looking around at each other, before standing up to stretch, Gaaki, Nuju and Matau gave the others a hand up, Nokama moved to look at the butterflies, while Dume and Nuju started discussing why they'd fallen asleep like that.  
Their conversation was interrupted by several Ga-matoran coming down the stairs, glancing curiously at the Turaga and Rahaga as they came over to where they stood.  
"Kai told us you had come over here." Nireta explained as she, Akara and Kaike passed round fruit and water canisters, when Gaaki, Pouks and Iruini had finished they went to relieve their brothers, Nireta offered to go with them.  
"Better not, he's caused enough trouble." Onewa's voice reached them, as he came down the stairs, "Vira gave me a lift." he added before telling Nokama where Kela was, Kaike murmured anxiously as Norik, Kualus and Bomonga rejoined them, then asked to go and see her sister.

While the Turaga, Rahaga and matoran left the main chamber, Wanimua and the butterflies flew out the skylight and as the flock landed on the roof to bask, Wanimua headed towards Po-metru.  
Kualus glanced up and watched Wanimua until he was out of sight, then quietly asked Nireta how Wotzit and Pewku were, while the Turaga, Bomonga and Norik talked with Akara and Kaike.  
"Kai was feeding them as we headed over," she replied, "I'm a bit worried about Pewku, she seemed nervous about something." Nireta added as they reached the park by the causeway.  
"I think we're all nervous-worried." Matau commented softly to Dume as he overheard Nireta's comment, Vakama and the others nodded, Nokama was talking with Kaike, then watched as she went to speak with Vira as he stroked Shiori.

"We'll go and check the rest of the matoran, then meet up at the coliseum at midday." Turaga Dume stated when Nireta enquired what would be happening, Norik said that he, Kualus and Bomonga would get some rest then change places with their brothers and sister.  
"It is best to try and carry on as usual." Nokama smiled slightly, while Onewa went to ask Vira if he and Shiori could give both him and Kaike a lift to Po-metru, "It'll be a tight-squeeze," Vira began, then glanced at Kaike, both giggled, grinning while the other Turaga hid their amusement.  
"But if Shiori doesn't mind, we can." Vira managed to say after a few minutes, as Shiori warmed up to fly, the rest of the Turaga decided after they'd met in the coliseum to spend their day making sure things stayed fairly calm.

"I think we should gather everyone together at the coliseum and hold a vigil tomorrow night." Vakama murmured absently, as they made their way to the chute station.  
"Why tomorrow?" Nuju commented, just as Whenua asked the same question, Vakama blinked, then glanced at everyone puzzled, "I'm not sure." he replied quietly as they reached the chute that passed through all the metru.  
"It's a good idea, we'll pass the word on." Onewa smiled, as they entered the chute watched by Nokama and Kualus, "When will you swap with Gaaki and the others?" Nokama enquired as they left the chute station and returned to her home.  
"Around midday." Kualus replied yawning, thinking of falling asleep where he stood, Nokama smiled, caught his arm and led Kualus back to her home.

After settling Kualus in the room where Norik and Bomonga were out cold, Nokama went with Nireta to check on Wotzit and Pewku, when they reached Pewku's pen, Kai was trying to entice her to eat, while Wotzit looked on curiously, occasionally nudging Pewku gently.  
"Here Kai, let me have a go." Nokama murmured as Kai placed the fruit down, shooed Wotzit away from it and bowed to her, "I'll take Wotzit for a run, he's wanting to play which might be putting Pewku off." Kai explained, as she caught hold of his ruff and tugged gently.  
He jumped up and bounced around Kai until she, and Nireta, at Nokama's insistence, went with them, turning back to Pewku, Nokama gently stroked her shell and listened to Pewku as she chirruped softly for several minutes before eventually accepting the fruit Kai had left for her.

xXx

Leaving the Le-metru chute station, Matau was met by Tamaru and Lomako, "The gukko birds are hush-quiet this morning." Lomako said, as they headed towards Matau's' home, "And the phase dragon?" Turaga Matau asked, nodding to the matoran who paused in what they were doing to greet their Turaga and find out what was happening.  
"Tahchi caught a glimpse of him fly-soaring through the sky a while-time ago, some of the gukko with him." Tamaru replied, as they eventually reached the square near to Matau's' home. "Could you get-fetch everyone? I have something to explain-tell them."  
"Of course, Turaga." Tamaru and Lomako chorused, Lomako whistled for his gukko bird Aikel, while Tamaru hurried towards the moto-hub, spreading the news that Turaga Matau wanted a word.

xXx

Landing in the main square, Turaga Onewa and Kaike dismounted and thanked Vira and Shiori before watching them head for Le-metru.  
Turning to Hafu and Olcas, Turaga Onewa asked Hafu to escort Kaike to Rahal's as she wanted to see Kela, nodding Hafu and Kaike bowed then they headed off.  
"How are the others doing?" Onewa enquired, while he and Olcas watched the tidying up of the square, those there smiled reassured that their Turaga was nearby, "The ones who got hurt are more angry than those who didn't. And all of us want to know what'll happen to Ahkmou."  
"We'll talk with the Toa about him before deciding." Turaga Onewa replied as they approached his home, "And I'd like you to arrange transport for the injured, as we've decided to hold a vigil tomorrow night at the coliseum."

xXx

In Ta-metru, Vakama and Dume were met by Kapura and Aodhan, who listened intrigued then nodded and headed off to tell the other matoran, "It seems quiet without Takanuva and Jaller around." Vakama commented, while he and Dume sat on the bench nearest to the street that led to the furnaces.  
Dume chuckled, "Takanuva will always be a matoran at heart." he replied, thinking of the last antic they had pulled with help from Lewa and Malie, "Roclas's mask when he realized it wasn't a Kanohi dragon chasing him." Vakama replied, trying to keep a serious expression on his mask and failing, as Dume's chuckle turned to laughter.  
When the matoran joined the Turaga in the main square a while later, they bowed to them and waited for the other matoran to join them, several quietly talked with Turaga Dume and Vakama about what they'd seen the Hikaki doing.

xXx

Kopeke, Luhi and Ehrye were patiently waiting at the chute station for Turaga Nuju and bowed as he joined them, "Everyone is waiting in the square for you." Luhi was first to speak as they headed towards the main square.  
Turaga Nuju nodded, then glanced at Ehrye, as he explained how the ice bats had been acting, "Another sign?" Luhi softly asked, as they approached the main square, Nuju sighed then confirmed what the matoran had guessed.  
They quietly murmured then bowed to him, before joining the rest of the Ko-matoran who stopped talking amongst themselves and patiently waited for their Turaga to explain what he and the other Turaga had decided to do.  
A murmur of anger briefly rippled through the crowd, when they heard what Ahkmou had done, then everyone listened intently as Nuju told them what Vakama had said about a vigil the following night and after bowing to their Turaga, everyone headed off to do their tasks.

xXx

Tehutti and Nuparu glanced up from the artefacts they were discussing, then bowed to Whenua as he joined them, "How are the Turaga, Rahaga and other matoran?" Nuparu asked, as they walked through the archives.  
Pausing at the display near the main exit, Turaga Whenua glanced around at them, while other matoran looked on curiously as they carried on working, "The Turaga are making sure things are calm in their metru," then he smiled "If everyone here can pass the message on to meet in the square outside the archives and I'll explain what's happening."  
The matoran nodded, carefully stacked and placed the artefacts they were working with and went to pass the message, Turaga Whenua, Tehutti and Nuparu were about to leave when they were joined by Onepu and Taipu, both looking a bit stunned, "A whole load of archive moles just streamed past us, completely ignoring me and Taipu!"

xXx

Gaaki, Iruini and Pouks quietly watched Ahkmou's sleeping form, as the sunlight inched across the room, before softly talking about how things would be troubling everyone.  
"Except him." Pouks muttered, gesturing at Ahkmou who was beginning to awaken, they watched the matoran as he rubbed his eyes, then glared at them before pulling the bowl of fruit closer to him.  
When he'd finished eating, Ahkmou stood up and began walking around the room, Gaaki lent against the door blocking it, while Iruini and Pouks watched Ahkmou's movements intently.  
Returning to where he'd woken, Ahkmou sat back down, "You can't keep me here forever." he growled after several minutes passed, "You are staying here until the Toa return." Gaaki replied as she sat back beside Iruini.

xXx

By midday Pewku had perked up and followed Nokama as she went to rouse the sleeping Rahaga, waiting outside Nokama's Pewku chirped quietly as Nireta, Kai and Wotzit came back through the main square.  
"Is Turaga Nokama in?" Kai asked Pewku, as Wotzit flopped down in the shade, Pewku chirped bobbing and watched Kai as she tapped the door, then entered when a response came from inside.  
Nireta gave Wotzit some water and giggled as Wotzit lapped at it while she tipped the canister, half of it went in the bowl, while Wotzit got wet and shook the excess over Pewku and Nireta.  
Spluttering, Nireta brushed herself dry, after Pewku had a shake, then grinned at the Rahaga, Kai and Turaga Nokama as they joined her.

...

"I'd better head for the coliseum." Nokama commented, as Norik, Bomonga and Kualus joined her outside her home, "Let your brothers know we'll keep Ahkmou under control." Kualus replied, carefully brushing a finger over his black eye, Nokama nodded as Pewku nudged her and Kai offered to feed the butterflies.  
"I haven't seen them yet." she added looking anxiously at Turaga Nokama, "It’s alright, " she replied, nodding again, "Nireta, will you look after Wotzit?" "Of course, he's no trouble to keep amused, Turaga," Nireta chuckled, "But what about Pewku?"  
"She wants to come with me." Nokama smiled, gently patting Pewku's shell, then she crouched to let Nokama climb on, while Nireta bowed then sat beside Wotzit, and Kai went with the Rahaga to the Great Temple.

xXx

Kaike glanced up from watching her sleeping sister, as Rahal returned to see how they were, I've arranged for Tanami to give Kela a lift to the coliseum tomorrow." he quietly explained, as Kela shifted slightly but didn't wake, Kaike smiled, "Thank you. It's a shame about Kela's butterfly, she couldn't wait to show me."  
They both glanced at the broken carving sitting on the cabinet beside the bed, when the early afternoon light began shining through the window Rahal excused himself and went to fix something for everyone.  
When he returned to the bedroom, he could hear Kaike and Kela quietly chatting about various things, including what would happen to Ahkmou, "I'm sure the Toa will know what to do." Rahal commented, as he placed the tray on the end of the bed and passed Kela a bowl of fruit, while Kaike helped herself.

xXx

Entering the kolhii arena with Pewku, Nokama smiled as the others glanced around from looking at the crystal orb, after dismounting from Pewku Nokama walked over to them, "How are the other metru?" Nokama enquired as she joined Dume, Nuju and Whenua, while Vakama, Matau and Onewa returned to finish examining the crystal orb.  
"The matoran are staying calm and everyone knows about the vigil tomorrow." Dume replied, as they started over to the tower, Pewku following closely, while they discussed what signs the matoran had observed.  
"It's best that we return-go back to the metru." Matau commented when they had finished talking and had returned outside, Pewku chirped softly then nudged each of them in turn before letting Nokama settle on her back, as everyone left the coliseum the evening light slowly faded towards dusk.

xXx

On returning to their respective metru, the Turaga were met by the matoran and after talking with them, all accepted invitations to rest at some of the matoran's homes.

xXx

In Ga-metru, Nixie and Suna were preparing for a night of watching and mapping the sky, when Pelagia and Nireta came past with Wotzit, after chatting for a while they headed off to rest, then Nixie and Suna finished sorting their materials out before climbing up to the roof of Nixie's home.  
As the Rahaga swapped guard duty, Kualus went to speak with Kai as she tried yet again to coax the butterfly flock to feed, "They won't eat, the only time they moved was when the green flecked yellow one returned." Kai murmured anxiously, then Kualus firmly insisted she should go and rest, "You've been here all day."

xXx

Gaaki and Pouks watched Iruini as he went over to Ahkmou and held out a bag with food and water in it, glowering silently, Ahkmou snatched the bag then turned his back on the Rahaga.  
Returning to sit beside Pouks, Iruini shook his head, "He has become dark-hearted." Gaaki and Pouks nodded tightening their grips on their staffs.  
When evening faded to night, Ahkmou gave the watching Rahaga a cold look, then lay down and hid under the blanket he'd been given, the Rahaga glanced at each other, then softly discussed about what Norik, Kualus and Bomonga had told them.  
Deep in the former dark hunters prison, Makuta's dark spirit silently laughed as the light sparks gave a final flicker before fading away, after carefully probing for several minutes, his spirit found a minute gap, slipped out of the prison and vanished.

xXx

While most of Metru Nui slept, Nixie and Suna watched the sky anxiously as the stars of medium luminosity faded before their eyes, writing quickly both shivered as a cold feeling shot up their spines, but never realized that Makuta's spirit had flown past them heading for the Great Temple.  
In Nireta's, she was woken by Wotzit nudging her, half asleep Nireta made her way to the door to let him out, then snapped awake seeing Wotzit racing off towards the Temple, "Wotzit come back!" Nireta called out, hurrying after him, she wondered what he was doing, on reaching Nokama's, Nireta knocked on the door until Norik appeared.  
"What's going on?" Kualus grumbled as he and Bomonga joined them, when Nireta finished explaining, Norik told her to wake Nokama, who was at Akara's, Nireta bowed and hurried to awaken Turaga Nokama, she passed by Nixie's and told them, Suna said that she'd carry on mapping, so Nixie went to help.

xXx

_Ahkmou opened his eyes and looked around, puzzled at the dark area where he stood, "Now what." he muttered annoyed, then started as part of the area shifted and a pair of cold red eyes appeared._   
_**"Ready for the final strike against those who deserted you?"** Makuta's spirit hissed, watching Ahkmou's spirit closely, Ahkmou nodded, smiling viciously._   
_"Too right!" he replied, as Makuta's spirit drew closer to him. Then before Ahkmou knew what was happening, the dark spirit surrounded him, enveloping and consuming Ahkmou's spirit, destroying it completely._

xXx

The Rahaga watched anxiously, seeing a dark glow suddenly appear around Ahkmou's sleeping form, "Gaaki, get the others." Kualus said urgently, as they watched Ahkmou twitching and growling in his sleep.

xXx

When Akara let Nireta and Nixie in, Nokama listened to them as she woke fully, then asked Nixie to see if Pewku would take her to alert the other Turaga, bowing to her, Nixie hurried off to Pewku's pen, then Nokama turned to Akara and thanked her for sharing her home.  
"My door is always open, Turaga." Akara replied bowing, then watched as Turaga Nokama and Nireta hurried towards the Great Temple, before she headed for the chute station.  
After Pewku had agreed, she and Nixie raced towards Ta-metru, meeting Kapura as he came out to see who was there, while Pewku caught her breath and had a drink, Kapura and Nixie roused the Turaga and gave them Nokama's message.  
"If you wake Vira, he'll help pass the message on, Shiori is a good night flyer." Vakama said as Turaga Dume started towards the chute station, "Just as well Roclas lives near the station." he commented as Vakama caught up with him.

By the time Kapura, Nixie and Pewku had finished alerting the Turaga, they had been joined by Tamaru, Kopeke, Onepu and Hafu, "What now?" Tamaru wondered, glancing at the others curiously, they looked at each other.  
"I'm not sure why, but I think we should go to the kolhii arena." Kapura replied quietly, the others looked puzzled but after thinking about it nodded in agreement.  
"Say Nix, any idea how close dawn is?" Hafu asked as they reached the causeway between Po-metru and the coliseum, she moved to stand where there were no lightstones and silently scanned the sky for several minutes.  
"It's hard to say, but I think it's roughly half an hour away." Nixie shivered slightly as she glanced at her friends, they nodded and as one quietly began heading to the coliseum.


	6. Chapter 6

When Norik, Bomonga, Kualus and Wotzit, who wouldn't leave their side, reached the causeway to the Great Temple, they were met by Gaaki who swiftly explained why she'd left her post.  
"That sounds bad." Norik muttered anxiously as they hurried back over the causeway, several attempts to get Wotzit to stay outside having failed, the Rahaga let him go with them.  
They were just entering the corridor leading to where Ahkmou was held when suddenly Wotzit growled, moving to stand in front of the Rahaga, they glanced at each other worried about Iruini and Pouks.  
Several thuds were heard, then the door exploded into pieces and the unconscious forms of their brothers came flying out, landing not far from them.

When Gaaki left, Iruini and Pouks stood side by side, blocking the door still watching Ahkmou's body as it thrashed around, "This isn't good." Pouks murmured when Ahkmou stopped moving and the dark glow vanished.  
Iruini nodded, "Our sister had better be quick-fast." Pouks agreed, then both watched silently as Ahkmou began to awaken.

For several minutes he just lay there looking at the ceiling, then sitting up he glanced coldly at those guarding him.

 **"You can't stop me, my brother's strength has nearly gone."** Makuta Teridax growled as he stood up and stretched, **"He won't see another sunrise."** he laughed malevolently, watching amused as the Rahaga readied themselves to stop him leaving.  
Before Iruini and Pouks could do anything, Teridax launched himself at them, striking with more strength and speed than Ahkmou had ever possessed, knocking them out cold and smashing the door into splinters.

xXx

Entering the kolhii arena, Nixie and the others glanced around quietly, before making their way over to look at the crystal orb, standing there wondering what they should do, Nixie found that everyone was now facing each other as their eyes locked, a gentle glow surrounded them.

Pewku watched fascinated as her friends were hidden by the glow which slowly faded away to reveal a single figure, glancing down at itself, the Matoran Nui then smiled as Pewku chirped curiously.  
"We had a duty to undertake." it explained to her before turning back to where the crystal orb sat, its light dim but still glowing, climbing the stairs the Matoran Nui stood gazing at the crystal orb for a few minutes before gently lifting it up.

Returning to Pewku, the Matoran Nui smiled gently, "You should rest, we'll get there in time." it softly commented, Pewku chirped in reply, then watched as the Matoran Nui raced out of the arena at a speed to rival Toa Pohatu.  
Glancing around, Pewku shivered slightly then left the arena and headed for Po-metru, dawn was trying to lighten the sky as she reached the main square and went over to Olcas and Tirari who were glancing at the sky as they ate breakfast.  
"Hello Pewku, you come to help carry those who got hurt over to the coliseum?" Tirari asked, as she stopped beside them, Pewku chirped and bobbed in agreement, then ate the fruit Tirari and Olcas offered her, as the suns struggled to brighten the day, Pewku followed them as they headed to where most of the injured were.

xXx

Watching the broken doorway carefully, Gaaki and Kualus pulled their unconscious brothers to safety, "Gaaki, we came as fast as we could." Vakama called to the Rahaga, as they joined them.  
While the Turaga helped Gaaki and Kualus tend to Iruini and Pouks, Norik, Bomonga and Wotzit watched the corridor leading to the room where the Rahaga and Ahkmou had been.

"Ooh! That hurt-aches." Iruini muttered as he regained consciousness and slowly sat up, rubbing his neck and shoulder, "Brother what happened?" Kualus asked anxiously. everyone listened then glanced at each other concerned.  
Unnoticed by them, Wotzit had gone down the corridor, moving closer to the door, growling softly he cautiously poked his nose close to the door frame, a few seconds later his hackles still raised, Wotzit drew back and returned to guard his friends.

xXx

When the Matoran Nui raced through Ga-metru without slowing, Akara and Kai glanced at each other amazed, "Did a part of it remind you of Nixie?" Akara murmured as they followed, wondering where the matoran Nui was headed.  
Kai nodded then looked up at the sky, "Let's go to Nixie's, I think Suna will be there." she replied, Akara also looked at the dulled light then tried not to shiver, silently they hurried to Nixie's home.  
When they reached there, Suna was climbing down the ladder and turned to them, "We'd better let Turaga Nokama know about this." Suna murmured looking worried.  
Akara and Kai agreed and they made their way to the Great Temple, keeping quiet so as not to disturb those still asleep, crossing the causeway all three paused to watched the suns, as they struggled to bring daylight to Metru Nui.

...

When they reached the Great Temple, Akara, Kai and Suna were met by Nireta who glanced around from peering anxiously into the Temple, "The Matoran Nui went in several minutes ago," she whispered, still looking surprise, "It said we were to wait here."  
The matoran glanced at each other, then silently sat on the bench nearest to the entrance, after several minutes Nireta picked up her bag, digging out the dried fruit she passed it to the others.  
"Thanks." Akara grinned as she accepted her share, then Kai glanced up to where the butterfly flock roosted, "Oh no, they're paler than ever." she whispered sadly, Suna hugged her while Akara and Nireta looked anxiously at the flock.  
Suddenly everyone looked towards the door, hearing the faint sound of someone shouting.

Gaaki, Matau, Norik and Nuju had shifted Iruini and Pouks to the main chamber, in spite of their protests, "Just rest for a while longer." Norik insisted firmly, gently stopping Iruini from getting up.  
Iruini was about to argue some more when a figure raced down the stairs, paused to nod at them then headed down the corridor to where the rest of the Turaga, Rahaga and Wotzit had returned.  
Nuju and Matau quickly followed the Matoran Nui, while the Rahaga glanced at each other intrigued, "A Matoran Nui, never thought I'd ever see one." Gaaki murmured as they looked towards the corridor.

Several moments later they were joined by Kualus and Bomonga, then watched as a glow appeared and vanished, "Shouldn't we get Wotzit out of there?" Pouks asked as a shout of outrage and disbelief reached them.

xXx

Makuta listened, amused by the Turaga and Rahaga as they aided their injured friends, then looked down at his stolen form, **"So naive."** he chuckled, silently moving closer to the smashed door.  
Makuta was contemplating overwhelming the Turaga and Rahaga with their darkest nightmares when he heard someone arriving, "Matoran Nui!" Dume's murmured exclamation reached him clearly.  
 _ **"What does that freak think it can do?"**_ Makuta thought contemptuously, as he focused his energy, ready to lash out at all who opposed him, a sudden flash of light sent Makuta reeling back from the door, angering him.  
Concentrating, Makuta tried to shift to a larger form as he leaned against the wall, but found he could not change, **"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"** he roared enraged.

The Matoran Nui reached the Turaga and Rahaga, Nuju and Matau close behind, "Rahaga this is not your fight." it quietly explained, as Dume stunned, murmured "Matoran Nui!" Wotzit sniffed the figure, curious as to who this new friend was, to him, this new friend reminded him of several, so Wotzit nudged the Matoran Nui affectionately.  
Kualus and Bomonga nodded and went to join their brothers and sister, when they were out of sight, Dume caught hold of Wotzit and tugged him over to one side as the rest of the Turaga moved closer to each other.  
A bright flash of light surrounded them, then vanished to reveal the Turaga Nui, quietly the Matoran Nui bowed then took out the dimmed crystal orb and was about to pass it to the Turaga Nui when Makuta's enraged roar echoed through the corridor.

Watching amazed, Dume didn't realize his grip on Wotzit had slipped until he joined the Turaga and Matoran Nui as they glanced at the room then at the crystal orb.  
"To drive the dark spirit back to the prison will take all of our energy." the Turaga Nui quietly explained, Turaga Dume glanced up at them concerned, "What about Ahkmou?" he enquired as Wotzit returned to his side.  
"He is no more," the Matoran Nui whispered sadly, "We sensed his spirit was gone when we lifted the crystal orb."  
Turaga Dume sighed, then caught hold of Wotzit again, as the Turaga and Matoran Nui held the orb between them while they moved into position, as they appeared in the doorway, Makuta growled, his eyes narrowing as he drew and concentrated his power to attack.

For a few seconds none of them moved, then Makuta Teridax snarled, launching a sphere of darkness at the Turaga and Matoran Nui, which grew as it flew towards them.  
Turaga Dume held Wotzit tightly as he barked, trying to break free and protect his friends from the evil one.  
The Turaga and Matoran Nui concentrated, sending all their energy and strength into the crystal orb, which began glowing softly at first, then grew brighter.

The sphere of darkness was nearly upon them when the Turaga and Matoran Nui locked their gaze on Teridax and yelled together,

**"UNITY!**   
**“DUTY!**   
**“DESTINY!"**

The crystal orb turned incandescent, the outpouring of light engulfed and destroyed the sphere of darkness, before surrounding Makuta Teridax and forcing him back to the protodermis prison, leaving only a broken Rau behind.

When Turaga Dume was able to see again, he'd been joined by the Rahaga who were carefully examining the unconscious Turaga and matoran, Wotzit was sitting beside Nixie; looking puzzled as to why she and his other friends wouldn't wake up.

"Turaga, can we help?" a voice broke the silence, causing the Rahaga and Dume to jump in shock, glancing towards the main chamber, they saw that Suna, Nireta, Kai and Akara were standing there looking anxiously at everyone.  
"Yes, help us move everyone into the main chamber please." he replied, as they came to join them, the matoran nodded before helping the Rahaga shift the Turaga and rest them down near the Suva, then do the same with their friends.

Before he joined them, Turaga Dume entered the ruined room, Wotzit beside him watching curiously as Dume used his staff to prod what had been Ahkmou's mask.  
Though he didn't tap his staff against the mask very hard, it crumbled to dust before their eyes, Dume shook his head sadly then glanced at Wotzit when he sniffed at the dust and sneezed.  
"Come on Wotzit, let's see how the others are." he murmured as he left the room and returned to the main chamber, Wotzit close beside him.

Suna glanced up as she helped Turaga Nuju have a drink, while the Rahaga and matoran assisted the others who were starting to regain consciousness, "That was amazing." Nokama whispered, as Nireta helped her to stand up and over to Turaga Dume.

Several minutes later everyone had woken and quietly talked amongst themselves for a short while, when they felt strong enough the Turaga and matoran started up the stairs with everyone else watching them carefully.

On leaving the Great Temple they all paused to watch the dimmed suns before slowly making their way across the causeway, "Turaga, we thought you might need-like a lift-ride to the other metru." Vira called out, as they reached the park to find several gukko birds and their riders waiting there.  
Turaga Dume smiled, as everyone quietly sat on the benches and the Ga-matoran who'd joined the gukko riders, passed the Turaga, Rahaga and their friends some fruit and water canisters.

It was nearly midday when the Turaga, Nixie and her friends felt strong enough to travel with the gukko riders to their respective metru.  
"We'll give you a lift-ride to the Ga-metru main square." Lomako commented to Turaga Nokama, as most of the gukko flew off with the Rahaga along side, the gukko birds staying quiet, not engaging in their usual antics.  
"Thank you, that is most kind, but I think we should walk part of the way." Nokama replied, smiling as she watched the Ga-matoran, as they whispered, anxiously peering up at the sky, Lomako bowed, then with Aikel flying overhead everyone made their way to the main square.  
By the time they reached there, all the matoran who lived near that area of Ga-metru had quietly joined Turaga Nokama and the others as they talked amongst themselves.

xXx

Kela woke suddenly and glanced around at Kaike, then looked for Rahal, the blankets he'd used were lying folded up nearby but there was no sign of him.  
Shifting slightly so that she could peer out the window, Kela saw that Rahal was outside talking with Tanami as Pewku waited nearby. "Morning sister, how are you feeling?" Kaike murmured as she stretched, rubbing her eyes, before hugging Kela.  
"Still a bit sore, but much better than yesterday." she replied, as Rahal re-entered the bedroom, "Thought you were going to sleep all morning." he commented, giving Kela a hug then explained that it was late morning.  
"But it's so dim." Kaike whispered shocked, while she helped Rahal to carefully lift Keli and carry her out to where Pewku waited, Rahal nodded understanding what Kela and Kaike were thinking.

When Kela was comfortable, Kaike sat beside her and Pewku headed towards the main square with Rahal walking along side.  
As they reached the main square, two gukko birds and Pouks landed nearby and Turaga Onewa and Hafu dismounted then thanked the gukko rider for the lift, "See you later, Kaike." Vira's fellow rider, Tahchi called to her, while Turaga Onewa quietly began talking with the nearest matoran  
Kela stifled a giggle as her sister blushed, then hugged her, "I wonder what they've done with Ahkmou?" Rahal commented, as everyone began making their way towards the main causeway to the coliseum.  
Though those who weren't injured could have taken the chute, everyone walked with Turaga Onewa, Pouks and those in carts pulled by ussal crabs.

xXx

All over Metru Nui the matoran followed their Turaga and the Rahaga, heading for the coliseum Pouks murmured something to Onewa who nodded then watched as Pouks headed in the direction that Keetongu's cavern lay.  
Racing through the twilight like sky, Pouks hoped that his old friend was alright, landing close to where Keetongu's cavern was, Pouks saw the Kikanalo herd nearby, all were watching the sky and dimmed suns.  
The Kikanalo chief glanced at Pouks, rumbled softly then went back to watching the suns, heading to the cavern Pouks found Wanimua standing at the entrance, his feathers fluffed up like he was cold, on reaching him Pouks gently brushed his hand over Wanimua'' back, "Is Keetongu alright?"

Wanimua chirped once then entered the cavern, Pouks beside him, inside he found an enormous pile of moss heaped in the farthest corner of the cavern.  
Silently Pouks approached, while Wanimua stayed where he was and watched, pausing to listen Pouks heard deep slow breathing coming from the centre of the moss, then returned to Wanimua's side.  
Both left their hibernating friend in peace, "Do you want to come to the coliseum with me?" Pouks quietly asked when they paused to glanced back at the cavern, in response Wanimua spread his wings and flew around Pouks several times.  
As the position of the suns showed it was early afternoon, they silently headed back over Po-metru towards the coliseum.


	7. Chapter 7

The first to arrive at the coliseum were the Onu- and Ko-matoran, they quietly talked amongst themselves while their Turaga and the Rahaga entered the tower.  
Next to arrive were those of Ga- and Le-metru, they joined their friends as Turaga Nokama and Matau went to speak with their brothers, Gaaki and Iruini waited for Norik and Pouks, the Ta-matoran, Turaga Dume, Vakama and Norik arrived shortly after.  
The suns were showing it was mid-afternoon, though the light was more like late evening when the Po-matoran finally arrived, while Turaga Onewa told Gaaki, Iruini and Norik where Pouks was, the matoran went to help their injured friends out of the carts and over to the seats.  
Kela was gently eased from Pewku's back as she'd tried to dismount unaided and jarred her leg, Pewku watched anxiously until Lakino gave Kela a painkilling draught.

...

As the afternoon turned to evening and the matoran shared out the food they'd brought with them, they were joined by the Turaga, no-one spoke as they couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't sound ridiculous.

Just before the last of the dimmed light vanished, Pouks and Wanimua arrived and joined the Rahaga, then every matoran pulled out a lightstone, making the kolhii arena look like it was ablaze with stars.  
"Thank you all for coming," Turaga Dume solemnly said, when he and the other Turaga left the tower and moved to stand in the middle of the arena while the Rahaga joined the matoran, then Vakama moved to stand beside his elder brother.  
"Three days ago I had a vision, a part of what I saw has happened today." Turaga Vakama quietly informed the assembled matoran.

A quiet murmur spread around the kolhii arena, then a voice called out softly, May we hear the rest of your vision, Turaga?" Vakama nodded.  
As the light from the lightstones illuminated the arena, he explained the rest. Once he'd finished speaking, he and the other Turaga went to sit with the matoran.  
Kapura and Tamaru passed the Turaga some fruit when they'd settled and after thanking them, the Turaga listened to the matoran wondering about when the rest of Turaga Vakama's vision would come to pass.  
"That was a good idea to tell them." Gaaki whispered, as the few remaining stars struggled to shine, "I would have told them anyway." Vakama softly replied, as Nixie came to sit beside Turaga Nokama.

The matoran were still quietly talking about Turaga Vakama's vision, as those injured were made comfortable and some others settled as best they could.  
Stifling a yawn as she tried to stay awake, Kaike shifted closer to Kela and hugged her gently as she fell asleep, Rahal winked at Kela and placed a spare blanket over Kaike.  
Several Ko-matoran wandered over to speak with Nixie about what she and Suna had observed and were so engrossed about the notes they'd taken last night, that they didn't realize that nearly everyone including most of the Turaga were sleeping.  
It was only when Turaga Nuju tapped Nixie's arm and gestured at the arena where sleeping matoran rested that they apologized and went to rest, Nuju gently patted Nixie's arm as she put the notes away, then hugged her.

...

Everyone was deeply asleep, when for the briefest of moments all the stars vanished, in his prison Makuta's dark spirit laughed victoriously, then his laughter cut off as the light sparks in the protodermis began to glow with a feeble light that slowly grew stronger.

A while later Nixie turned over in her sleep and fell off the arena seat, nearly landing on Wotzit who looked at her puzzled as she gazed up into the sky. Still half asleep, Nixie giggled, "All the stars are shining."  
Roused by the noise of Nixie falling, Whenua stirred and was about to help her up when he heard her comment, slowly; hardly daring to breathe Whenua looked up and saw a sky ablaze with stars, as the northern lights flickered and danced.  
Standing there Whenua felt a hand take hold of his and took his eyes from the sky to glance at Nixie's awed mask as she stood beside him.

For a few moments neither spoke, then Whenua took a deep breath, "THE TOA HAVE DONE IT!" he cried out, too relieved to show the decorum he and the other Turaga normally kept.  
The joyous shout reverberated around the kolhii arena startling everyone awake, Matau looked at Whenua as he and Nixie gazed joyfully at the star filled night, then grinned as he hugged Nokama, cries of delight filled the arena as the matoran realized what had occurred  
Turaga Nuju brushed a stray tear away, as Wotzit who'd started racing around barking, delighted by all the excitement came and sat beside him.

Gently nudging his cold friend, Wotzit glanced up at Nuju then around at the others, as everyone hugged relieved, from what he could understand his tall friends had done something extremely good.  
"Let us try and rest for what's left of the night." Turaga Dume called out smiling, as the matoran chatted joyfully. Slowly they quietened down, then several Ga-matoran started singing a song of praise to the Great Spirit.

Gradually everyone joined in and the song reverberate around the coliseum then slowly faded away as they settled down to rest.  
"I won't be surprise if the Le-matoran have begun plans for the biggest party in Metru Nui." Nokama whispered softly, glancing at Matau, he grinned, "I'll try and make them wait-hold until the Toa return." he replied leaning back against the seat.

Everyone was sound asleep soon after they'd settled again, so no-one saw the crystal orb slowly growing brighter.  
As dawn approached, Wanimua stirred and preened as he looked around from his perch above the arena entrance, a flicker of movement caught his eye and he watched as the butterfly flock came into view.  
Wanimua chirped softly as they reached and fluttered around him before landing on the sculpture the crystal orb rested on.  
When the suns light touched the tower, Wanimua began singing, while the butterflies wings started glowing and shifting colour, slowly everyone began to stir, then Wanimua still singing, soared down to where the Turaga were.

While they gathered their thoughts, the Turaga watched the butterfly flock when it took off from the sculpture and fluttered over to alight on the matoran who were sorting out something for everyone to eat.  
"Are we returning to our metru, Turaga Onewa?" Hafu enquired as he, Suna and Kopeke brought some fruit over, several butterflies following them, "Yes, when everyone's ready, we will." he replied, then chuckled as Wanimua tweaked Wotzit's tail, as Wotzit sniffed at him curiously, the two of them then played for a while.

By the time everyone had fully awoken and made ready to return to their metru, the suns were well risen and after the dimmed light of the previous day, seemed to be brighter than ever.

"Was Keetongu alright when you arrive-got there?" Matau asked Pouks, as the matoran began making their way out the arena, chatting eagerly about when the Toa would return.  
"He'd gone into hibernation, I'll return to see if he's alright later." Pouks quietly replied, glancing towards Po-metru, overhearing him Norik and Bomonga joined them, "We'll come with you." Norik added as they walked beside the Turaga and matoran in carts.  
Pewku was chirping happily with Kela sitting on her back, while Rahal listened to Kela telling him what she wanted to carve next, "You'll have to do it at home." Kaike laughed, then ducked the fruit stone Kela lobbed at her. Giggling, Kaike glanced back at the Turaga, as they watched the matoran, while Norik, Bomonga and Pouks headed off towards Po-metru.

Turaga Vakama was talking with Kapura about him and his friends uniting to become the matoran Nui when Vakama suddenly turned back to gaze at the crystal orb.  
Kapura quickly alerted the other Turaga, then watched over Vakama until they'd told the matoran to return to the metru before returning to watch their brother.

Several minutes later, Vakama blinked then smiled, "We should return to the seaway tunnel." he said as Nixie, Onepu, Hafu, Kopeke and Tamaru rejoined them, curious as to why Kapura had stayed behind.  
When Turaga Vakama explained what he wanted them to do, they grinned, bowed and hurried off to get prepared, "What about Wotzit?" Nuju whistled an enquiry, watching him and Wanimua chasing each other around the arena.

"We know that Anuenue's with Kokua, so I'll get him to wait here as a surprise for her." Onewa chuckled, as Wanimua soared into the air while Wotzit barked excitedly.  
Suddenly Wotzit stopped barking as his tail drooped and whining he sat down looking towards the north, puzzled Nokama was about to activate her Rau and ask what was amiss, when Wotzit lifted his nose to the sky then howled for several minutes before going over to Nokama and leaning against her.  
While she tried to get Wotzit to tell her what was wrong, Onewa 'asked' Wanimua if he'd keep Wotzit company until someone came from Ga-metru, the pheasant rahi nodded and perched on the wall between the seating and arena.  
"Wotzit is distressed because his 'pack leader' is distraught and he can't comfort her." Nokama quietly explained as the Turaga left the coliseum.

Meeting the returning matoran and Rahaga, Dume told them what Vakama had seen, then everyone agreed to meet back at the arena tomorrow, Kai went to get Wotzit and Wanimua when Nixie and the others went to let her and their friends know.  
Waiting for Nixie and her friends to rejoin them, the Turaga watched the butterfly flock slowly making its way to Ga-metru.  
"We've got the biggest tents we could seek-find." Tamaru called out as he and the others returned carrying four large bags, several smaller ones and water canisters, "Well done everyone, now let's head for Po-metru." Onewa smiled while the others entered the chute station.  
Travelling through the chute Matau tapped Nuju's shoulder then nodded towards Tamaru, a grin briefly crossed Nuju's mask as they watched Tamaru, eyes closed, being guided by Kopeke and Hafu.

xXx

Reaching the main station at Po-metru, the Turaga paused as that Tamaru could regain his balance, then several minutes later everyone entered the chute to the remotest chute station.  
When they left the chute station Nokama checked Tamaru, who looked pale, as they walked towards the seaway tunnel, then gave him some berries to chew.  
"We'll prepare a fire then set up the tents." Kopeke murmured, drawing nods from Kapura and the others as the seaway tunnel entrance came into view.

Watching the matoran as they busied themselves finding wood for a fire, while Hafu, Kopeke and Kapura started preparing the tents, the Turaga went and glanced down the tunnel, then as they returned to the rapidly growing bonfire, brought some dried moss from the trees nearby.

By late afternoon the bonfire was finished and the matoran were having a quick rest and chatting with the Turaga about what had occurred in the Great Temple, they then started erecting the tents, while putting up the third of them up, Tamaru started tickling Nixie, causing her to topple into the canvas, knocking that tent over.  
Nuju and Dume were hard pressed not to burst out laughing as Nixie then chased Tamaru, a length of rope in her hands. Several minutes later she returned giggling, while Tamaru started singing a cheeky ditty at the top of his lungs from the tree he was now tied to.  
"I'll let him go-loose soon." Matau sniggered, as they regained their breath, "Those berries worked too well." Nokama chuckled as they moved to where the bonfire was.

Dume and Vakama carefully touched their staffs to the dried moss and lit the bonfire as the matoran finished erecting the third tent and started on the fourth.  
"Thanks, Turaga." Tamaru grinned as Matau untied him and they returned to the camp-sit, then Tamaru went to help finish putting the last tent up, "Vakama, Keetongu asked me to give this to you. He said you'd know when to use it." Onewa said as he sat beside Vakama and Whenua, he took out the canister and passed it to Vakama.  
Carefully Vakama removed the lid, peered at the contents and replaced it before putting the canister away, then glanced over to the seaway tunnel entrance.  
Following his gaze, everyone heard distant voices slowly coming closer, as the matoran carried on with the tent, curious and eager to see who it was, the Turaga stood up and watched the tunnel entrance.

For several minutes the voices paused, then Lewa and Pohatu walked out and turned to encourage those still hidden from the Turagas sight, slowly a large group of dull coloured matoran and a strange Rahi with Jaller and the others came into view.  
Behind them were Gali, Onua, Kopaka and Tahu all talking with six new Toa, "Toa Voya, of course." Kopaka replied to the dull white Toa walking beside him, as they and the matoran gathered around the bonfire quietly watching the Turaga curiously.  
"I'll go and see why everyone else is waiting at the entrance." Nokama murmured, as she glanced at the new Toa and matoran, whom had started lending Nixie and the others a hand with the food, Turaga Dume nodded, before he and their brothers went to speak with both groups of Toa.


End file.
